ABC For Kids Favourites
ABC For Kids Favourites are Australian VHS Tapes and DVDs featuring various children's television brands including The Hooley Dooleys. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Bruce, David, and Antoine. Mixy Presents More Favourites (1998) Description Join Mixy and all your favourite ABC For Kids characters in this brand new collection of stories and songs. You're invited to a feast of fun and frivolity with all your favourite friends. Come join in the giggles and games on the gigantic video of MORE FAVOURITES! Episodes *Bananas in Pyjamas - Banana Cart & Birthday Surprise *Noddy - Noddy the Magician *The Hooley Dooleys - Fire Truck Song *Kipper - The Rainbow Puddle *Magic Mountain - The Hollow Tree *Forgotten Toys Series - Toy Boy *Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Robot *Little Bear - Little Bear's Egg *The Hooley Dooleys - Ooga Chuga (In The Jungle) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - A Close Shave and Rusty to the Rescue Club Video (1998) Description Join in the fun that this exclusive ABC For Kids Club Member video offers. As one of the benefits for being an ABC For Kids Club Member you get to enjoy all your favourite characters on this special video compilation. Have a great time singing and dancing with The Hooley Dooleys, Bananas In Pyjamas and Mister Whiskers. Join in the adventures with Magic Mountain, Mr Squiggle and petals or just have loads of fun! Episodes * Bananas In Pyjamas - Pyjama Party * Mr. Squiggle - Storm At Sea * Petals - A Boot Full Of Pests * The Hooley Dooleys - Splash * Magic Mountain - Flying Panda * Mister Whiskers - Hello Mister Whiskers Play Box (2000) Description It's time to play with ABC for Kids! Open up this box of fun and games and catch up with all your favourite ABC for Kids playmates. With things to make and cakes to bake, this video has over an hour and a half of great entertainment! Episodes *Bananas in Pyjamas - Walkie Talkie and Ship Ahoy *Spot - Spot's Favourite Toy and Spot Makes a Cake *The Hooley Dooleys - Rhythm and Playing in the Backyard *Fireman Sam - Treasure Hunt *Pingu - Pingu and the Toy and Pingu and the Lost Ball *Arthur - D.W.'s Snow Mystery *Little Bear - Little Bear's Kite *Brum - Brum Goes Ice Skating *Thomas and Friends - Bye George! and Something in the Air Let's Sing & Dance (2001) Description Hey kids! It's time to tune up your vocal cords and get those hips swinging! With loads of singing and dancing this DVD and Video will ready get you moving! Meet all your favourite ABC for Kids characters on this bumper DVD and Video for lots of fun and laughter! Episodes *The Hooley Dooleys - Russell the Muscley Kangaroo, Jumbo Jive, Beat and Beach *Little Bear - Little Bear Sing a Song (Only on VHS) *Bob the Builder - Buffalo Bob *Spot - Spot's Show and Spot's Musical Band *Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas We Love You, Let's Have a Race and It's Great to be an Engine *Franklin - Franklin's Music Lessons *Bananas In Pyjamas - Lullaby and Terrible Twinkle Just For Fun (2004) Description Join all your favourites ABC for Kids playmates in this wonderful collection of stories and adventures. Join the railroad with Thomas and Friends, dance with Angelina, fix things with Bananas in Pyjamas, sing with The Hooley Dooleys, build with Bob and his gangs, learn with Caillou and practise tricks with The Rubbadubbers. There's so much to see and do with over an hour of fun to be had with your favourite friends! Episodes *Bob the Builder - Inspector Spud *Hooley Dooleys - The Laundry *Pop Pups - Ducks *Caillou - Caillou Looks for Gilbert *Angelina Ballerina - Midnight Muddle *Thomas and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Squeak *Pop Pups - Frisbee *The Rubbadubbers - Tubb the Magician *Bananas in Pyjamas - Fixit Rat *Hooley Dooleys - Cookies *Pop Pups - Box *Thomas and Friends - Dunkin DuncanCategory:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:VHS Category:Hooley Dooleys DVDs